


A Fan Girl's Request

by SlytherinRickman89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRickman89/pseuds/SlytherinRickman89
Summary: Any of the really good professional actor's would stop at nothing to fulfil a fan girl's request, and in Allan Rickman'sCase, even in the circumstances of death.





	A Fan Girl's Request

**Author's Note:**

> I shall not pretend to be a good writer, I clearly ain't. My poor skills in punctuation and at times grammer can let me down.
> 
> But I want to give this writing thing ago anyways, as I have a wild imagination and I'm just brimming with ideas everyday. So you shall be seeing a lot more of my stories with time.  
> (Dialogue written with the film Clueless In mind.)

Emma Watson's P. O. V: All I ever wanted was for Alan to do more then just notice me in the way that I desired, little did i know that after all this time my request would finally be fulfilled for always.

"Cut"... "Take 5" screamed the voice of the legendary film maker Mike Newell. His posture one of a man who should not be trifled with in his current state of pending anger. 

Mike Newell's appearance was quite often described as nerdy in a stereo typical type of way, what with his askew of short dark brown hair and stylish looking glasses that suited his round oval face. 

But right now the Man's stance and facial expression was anything but nerdy. His hands were balling into fists, his knuckles turning white from the sheer sensation of his tight grasp, his palms on the verge of bleeding. And to be quite frank the ambitious successful man was more and more begining to loose his patience.

Both Severus Snape's and Hermione Granger's foul attitude showed in their faces, upon hearing that the scene was to be cut yet again for the fifth time. Meaning that it was not up to Mike Newell's standards, Severus aggressively pivoted around to face Mike, Where as Hermione Granger quickly whipped around to face him. And they were both about to cause an uproar but upon witnessing the man's anger thought perhaps it would be better to hold their tongues.

And the scene was generally fairly basic. 

The Scene........ 

It was one in the Goblet Of Fire 

Ron Weasley doesn't have a partner for the yule ball, and his brother's tease him for it by telling him to get a move on and ask someone before all the good ones are taken. 

One of his brother's even go as far as to asking a girl to go to the ball with him as they speak, and of course she complied enthusiastically to his invitation. 

Ron Weasley feeling somewhat down on his luck, try's to under mind Hermione by making her feel pathetic herself for not having a date for the grand yule ball that was to take place in their school Hogwarts. He was trying to belittle Hermione by saying that because she was girl it would look even more pathetic on her part that she has no one to go with.

But little did Ron Weasley know that Hermione Granger did have someone to go with, and in this scene she makes that quite clear. 

She then gathers her Potions book she was writing in, away from their desk up into her hands in a most furious manner. And waltzing to the front of the class to present her potions professor Severus Snape with her book.  
........................... End Of Scene...... 

And it turns out that Emma had totally nailed the elements of this scene with Rupert but for some strange unknown reason to her, she has been made time and time again to rehearse the part where she is to present Alan with her book.

Really how hard could it be to present and accept a book? But it was proving to be a very difficult task for Alan and Emma.

And they had done what they call a draft scene as of three days ago and had no apparent problems then so what was proving it to be so difficult now? 

"From the top again" Mike Newell bellows trying to get a hold of himself. 

And Emma springs into character furiously waltzing to the front of the grand hall in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardy.

Emma finding she was a little annoyed with Mike, making it easier for her to bring her character to life. 

Hermione comes across the last few strides it will take for her to stand before her potions professor Severus Snape, she regrettably looks up from the floor catching Severus eye far to early, and all of a sudden she is falling and her hands are stretched out ready to help with the impact of the floor but it never comes.

The over whelming feeling of embarrassment and shock Hermione feels upon almost clattering to the floor knocks her out of character instantly. 

Alan for that matter too is out of character as he finds he was able to catch Emma before she was about to collide with the grand hall floor so helplessly. His strong Masculine form doing its best to prop her up, his nice looking hands laid splayed across her back ever so often shifting to help her get back on her feet. 

And there was a fleeting moment where both Alan and Emma shared eye contact as she awkwardly laid scrawled in his arms, and Alan couldn't help noticing the doe wide eyed look the young girl had given him. That and the fact that she was awkwardly sprawled in his arms gave her a sort of damsel in distress persona but Alan's thoughts were trying not to go there.

Emma finally found some sort of balance to get back on her feet unaided and that's when all hell broke loose. 

Mike Newell snapped the HB yellow pencil he held in half, which he usually kept behind his ear incase he needed to change the script in anyway. Mike's eyebrows furrowed together and a sinister expression swept over his face and it became clear to anyone watching him that he had apparently had enough and shouted  
"that does it! Let's cut for a break." 

Once again leaving the pair to ponder on why they kept failing to  
finish the scene. 

And Mike Newell walks up to Alan and says "a word please." walking away from the camera set gesturing with his hands for Alan to follow him, and once they are far away enough from prying ears and nosey looking actresses and actors much like Alan him self.

Mike surprises Alan by asking him rather abruptly. 

"When will you be ready to continue rehearsing the film? and not let the obvious display of your affection for Emma get in the way of rehearsals?" 

And the line of subject that Mike had took to question him about. Made Alan Rickman let out a startled laugh, the little chit just moments ago had took one look at him and would of fallen flat upon her face if he hadn't prevented it and yet by some miracle he was the one being questioned. And a little crafty voice in Alan Rickman's head said (I don't know) but Alan didn't dare to voice that sentiment aloud. 

Alan spoke calmly back though he did not feel calm this wasn't the time to argue or retort back or he would look guilty. 

"Now that is just a silly conclusion that you have jumped to there's absolutely no truth in the matter Mike and If I have not been giving you my best performance, then I can only apologise on my behalf and I'll look into getting it right." 

But surprisingly Mike did not back down about his suspicions of what Alan feels about Emma, and he hadn't yet forgotten the part that Emma played in this, by going all gooey eyed, time and time again in the man's presence. He couldn't afford to pretend he was blind to the growing attraction between Emma And Alan for their sakes, he had a film to make and nobody played their characters as well as they did and he wasn't about to let it all fall apart. 

" Well if you don't stop playing footsie with the girl, she is never going to stop messing up."

Alan Rickman stood up promptly asking Mike Newell Accusingly "What do you mean?" 

Mike Newell squared up to Alan  
"you know exactly what I mean Alan, this is a Multi Million dollar film set, not some excuse for puppy love." 

Alan emphasised "We have been working our buts off, in these rehearsal's." 

And Mike Newell calmly stated "I'll tell you what, you can do what you want with your butt's, but while we're on set let's keep it professional please." 

And at that precise second there was a clash of sound in the near distance, Alan and Mike's head snapped in the direction of the clash to see what caused the noice. 

A couple of microphone stands have toppled over and the hysterically upset culprit who had caused it all had fled on foot her crys every so often echoing in the mid air. 

Could it be possible that Emma might of possibly heard what the two gentlemen have spoken bout?


End file.
